Suna Oni No Tochi
by tyranid80
Summary: Follow as four friends travel against odds to become heroes of their region. rated T cause I say so...
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Land of the Sand Demon

"99 years ago a Sand Demon came to our lands, at first all he did was scare away the ravenous beasts that came our way. When all of the monsters in the area were gone, he turned on us. Tearing and destroying what above ground buildings that we had. For 90 years we lived like that, 90 years underneath the Sand Demon, Cragion!" The fire erupted, spewing ash into the ceiling the kids around the fire ran for cover as the Elder stood up yelling at the top of his lungs. "But that is not the end of our story; in order for you to know the end you must first know of the birth of our demon tyrant."Smoke filled the air as a picture formed in the middle of it. Sand was being tossed back and forth, as two giant golden snake-like creatures stood fighting each other; they had long necks and tails, a pair of wings and legs sprouted from its body each with two gleaming white claws sticking out from it. Their heads were a rounded triangle shape with deep dark red eyes; spikes erupted from his cheeks finishing off the demonic look. In the distance more Cragion could be seen fighting, all this over a mate. A giant Cragion bigger and taller than the others flew into the area blocking out the sun. The others stopped fighting and split leaving the single female to the giant Cragion.

The smoke cleared leaving the kids dumbfounded over what they just seen. "Then 9 years ago a hunter by the codename of 'Lynx' showed up promising us salvation from the Sand Demon." He lowered his shoulders low. "Lynx never made it out of the desert; I don't even think he got one good swing at him. That didn't stop hunters from all over the region to come and try to free us from our tyrant ruler. Hundreds came over the next 9 years, only one ever came back, he went by the name of 'Shi'. When he returned he didn't drag the body over the hundred miles, all he brought back was its head. Later on when the hunter didn't leave he revealed to us that the one that he killed was a female, and not the tyrant that we have feared for nearly 100 years. He pulled out a tooth, the size of my forearm, it was then that he told me that the Tyrant died of old age, not by him. So that leads us to our new problem, we need hunters to protect our village, you young ones if you so wish, I will have 'Shi' take you to the grand city of Daitoshi, to the west, there you will learn how to be a hunter, to protect the village of your ancestors!" He stood up slamming his walking stick into the ground shaking the nearby roots hanging down through the ceiling. "So children, who will help us, turn our underground refugee, back into our above ground oasis? For we were not always called Suna Oni No Tochi, we were once called Anzen'isu."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 departure

A group of kids stood up and walked off, not wanting to leave for personal reasons. "Is there anyone else who would like to stay here, and adults this is not just an offer for you're children, if you want to go come forward as well." Shi walked to the front next to Elder, he was wearing a black sleevless shirt that hung tight to his chest, along with a pair of shorts and a pair of black gloves, "It doesnt matter if you can't decide, we won't be leaving tell tommorow morning. So get packed for a long trip. Depending on the number of people we have it can take anywhere from a few days to a week. I hope to see at least some of you at the entrance." He walked away to his hole in the wall. Where his longsword sat leaning against a wall.

The next day.

Ten people stood near the entrance with their packs on their backs waiting for Shi to show up, when he did he brought along four more kids. Shi was finally wearing his armour, Azure Blue Rathalos leggings and gauntlets covered his legs and arms while an Azure Blue Rathalos head swayed back and forth from his waist, the hide continued up from there wrapping around his shoulders where two spikes jutted from. His helmet had a knight look to it; the face mask covered most of his face only allowing he eyes to be seen, on top of the helmet the skin from the back of the Blue Rathalos fell, he pulled on a sand colored robe and flipped over the hood, placing his silver sword on his back. "Alright then lets get going." He walked out of the cave followed by 14 people, 8 of which were kids above 14, the four that walked up with Shi were walking besides him; from left to right Orugoru, with his shoulder length black hair sticking out from underneath his cloak, Nakkura, she walked with her hood off showing her dark red hair and golden eyes, on the other side of Shi, Gantoretto, walked with her hood on, the last member of their group, Masayoshi walked while holding hands with Gantoretto, he walked with his hood off as well showing his green eyes and hair. The outside of the tunnel was forbidden by anyone under the age of 18 so the 8 kids gawked in wonder at the buildings that stood against time for so long. Walls had collopsed and roofs had caved in leaving a footprint of what was. Shi started west towards the giant pillar of sand and rock from what was there tyrant's kingdom. "Shi, we don't have to walk we have sand gliders." One of the adults said. "Those are to big and bulky, and besides they would be usless to us once we get about 200 yards past the pillar." Shi continued to walk. Half a day past without anyone else saying a word. They arrived at the pillar and took notice to what happened days before when Shi battled the Cragion. Dried blood splattered against stone and sand, rocks caved in from force and two corpses laid one barely had any skin on it while the other had its head missing. "You four, those parts would make a great weapon for any of you," Masayoshi walked up to the decayed one and took its head, removing the final fang from it, he placed both items into his bag. The other three took after their friend and took parts as well, in all they had all the claws and a giant skin. "We can rest here for now, but we would want to leave before any monsters show up." In the distance a roar could be heard, along with more roars. "Sounds like a Red Sonistudo is fighting something," Shi said. When the roars died down Shi got up and stretched "We should get going I want to be out of the desert by nightfall." The group stumbled out of the wreckage, and back onto course. The change of scenery was drastic on one side grass grew and the other sand filtered the ground. Cacti to trees the group of kids were in awe at the sudden changs of scenery. "So they didn't let kids out of the cave?" Shi asked one of the adults that came along, "No, the Elder thought it would be to dangerous for kids to wonder around outside."  
"Thats a shame, these kids grew up without knowing what a tree was." Shi said to himself.

At nightfall they could see a village in the distance, Shi said it was a training town called Ezimet. Some of them would come here for training if they couldn't find a teacher in the city. They set up camp outside of the village for now and slept through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Self Realization

The group walked through Ezimet the next day, Shi told them that they could all get a weapon here rather than the city. Masayoshi picked up a long sword slinging it over his left shoulder, Orugoru, grabbed two swords and placed their sheaths on his hips, Nakkura grabbed a bow along with a quiver of arrows, and Gantoretto grabbed a great sword , which she then proceded to sling it over her right shoulder. The rest of the group coincided with all the weapon choices, most decided that they would grab a long sword. Shi spent most of his time with the Elder of the village, a small man that had many scars on his face and head, "Everyone," Shi spoke, "this is the Elder of the village, one can walk into a village and ask who the Elder is, or you can tell if you look into their eyes and see the knowledge in their eyes."  
"How can you see knowledge?" Another kid in the group asked.  
"It is not something you pick up right away, one must meet many before he can see."

The group left Ezimet and continued their road west. "Shi, you seemed to know alot about that village, the Artisan their even gave us these weapons free of charge, what is it that ties you to the village?" Masayoshi asked. "Knowledge already seeks your eyesight Masayoshi, but I can not tell you now." They walked with their cloaks on still but they all had their hoods down. Orugoru with his shoulder length black hair and dark red eyes, Gantoretto had pink hair pulled back into a long ponytail along with her dark red eyes. Gantoretto had this curios look in her eyes, examining Shi. "I bet I know what it is." She spoke in her very girly tone, Shi looked over her "oh really? Then what is it that makes me tick?"  
"You're from the village."  
"Nice guess, educated but thats not it."  
"You can't hide the truth from me," she stared into his eyes while hers started a slight tinge of green, "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that."  
"Done what?" Shi asked, questioning what he just saw.  
"Anyways... How long until we get to Daitoshi?" Orugoru asked side stepping the question.  
"I understand, don't pry into others business." Shi nodded his head. Bushes ahead of them started to rustle, a Bullfango came charging out from behind the bush. Shi stepped to the side allowing the group to take it on. Masayoshi pulled his long sword from its sheath and charged, pointing the tip at its face, Orugoru grabbed his twin blades, charging as well, while the two boys distracted it Nakkura grabbed an arrow letting it sail through the air, striking the Bullfango dead center in its eye. "Good job, Nakkura, taking advantage of the situation, but what would you of done if you missed it, and it hit one of the boys?"  
"Oh well, it didn't happen so it doesn't matter." The two boys stared her down, "Well shes right, I'll set up a firepit and roast this pig. So set up camp, this is where we sleep."

* * *

So the reason these are so short are because I type them on my ipod then transfer them here using my ipod. If people want me to make the chapters longer than I will try making them longer.

P.S. don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Daitoshi

They went on the same routine for the next week traveling across the great continent, to the west head guild in Daitoshi, which sat in the middle of a giant bowl of mountains. The night before they got there Shi told them to have there weapons at the ready at all times, challenges were common place there. "Daitoshi is not a playground, you younger ones should be fine, the adults you should be clutching your blades." Shi said, the torches of the city behind him glowing brightly. "Shi, whats going to happen when we get there?" An adult asked. "Excellent question, well first you will be given leather armor, free of charge, then a weapon would be bestowed to you but you already have one, so, after that in groups of four you will go against a monster."  
"What kind of monster?"  
"Anything, I've seen a Cephadrome in there before, nothing more dangerous than that though," seeing the worried looks on their faces he quickly added "there will be professionals standing by the entire time. Now get to bed the contest of sorts begins tommorow at noon." Shi quickly turned onto his side and fell asleep.

Early the next day Shi woke everyone up, they knew it was early because the sun was just peaking over the distant mountains. Shi was very excited to watch them all fight, ecspecially for his 'pupils' as the group called them. "So today is the day, that I see you all off. Each hunter is allowed to train one at a time." Worriedly the 'pupils' gathered in a circle, "So how do we stay together?" Gantoretto asked, "Well he did say allowed to train one at a time," the rest stared at Nakkura, she grinned, "he never said that he couldn't have more than one apprentice, only just train one at a time." The rest returned the grin.

When they entered the arena the hunters there gasped, Shi brought in twice as much as the max that was brought in at once. "Codename Shi, reporting, These new recruits from Suna Oni No Tochi would like to become hunters." He said, an elderly looking man walked up to him, he had white hair that was cornrowed down his head, a long white mustache and beard going along with it, he wore strange black armor that had medals pinned to it, "Shi, all this people want to become hunters?" Shi nodded his head. "Very well than, Gambit get them some armor." A man wearing a long brown trench coat and a wide brim hat walked off, on his back he had a silver staff as tall as him. Moments later he returned with two felynes pulling a cart filled with leather parts. "Thyme, Oregeno, these 14 people if you would." The two cats looked at each other and nodded in agreement grabbing a chunk of bullfango leather and running at Masayoshi, they swiftly put the leather around his torso, only to get some more leather and return to his legs, he couldn't tell what kind of leather this was though, it was brown on one side and a greenish color on the other. Finishing his legs up they pulled a string out and measured his head, bickering they pulled out two different styles of cloth and leather. "They want you to pick one." Gambit said.  
"I guess that one he pointed to the tabby felyne who jumped onto his shoulder and started measuring and cutting while the black felyne went to start on someone else.

Once everyone was outfitted they gathered around Gambit and the old man, "My Codename is Geist, like the monster, today you will team up in groups of up to four to take on a pack leader type monster, there will be professionals lining the stage. You will pick your own groups, we will watch you fight and evaluate you, then depending on scores, you will be placed where you belong. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Good now then gather in your groups." The 14 people gathered together into two groups of three and two groups of four. "Very well, Gambit if you would be so kind as to hand out the cards." Gambit picked up small cards and started handing them out to people. They read:  
Name:  
Codename:  
Birth:  
Hunting group:  
Then there was a small space for a picture next to it, "Now fill out your name, and birth, you should wait until later to pick a Codename, as for Hunting Group, that is something that you will have to wait for. Now on the back of the card you will see a number. That number is your official account number, so don't lose these cards, when you complete a request for the guild all parts will be put into this, 'bank' along with what zenny you would get after the hunt, this card is now your life." He paused for a moment to let it sink in, "Alright, lets get this show on the road, you group of four standing in the back, your first." The group standing in the back consisted of the other four kids; they had a sword and sheild user named Un, he had his shield strapped to his left arm, he had black shoulder length hair and a gold eye, an eyepatch over the other eye, where a scar was shown from underneath it, a gun lancer named Shirudo, he had light brown short hair, and green eyes, a lancer named Ken, who had blonde short hair and blue eyes and a light bowgun user named Enerugi, she had mid-back length brown hair and light blue eyes. They all placed their cloaks on their backs and walked into the arena. Cheering could be heard as the group battled an unknown monster, whelps could be heard, giving the insight that they had to face a raptor. Minutes passed then finally a bell rang out. One last whelp was heard before a loud thud shook the quite arena, Geist' voice came over some speaker like device, "Good job, you could all use work, Gambit next act if you would!"

The 'pupils' sat in silence waiting for there turn, they were last out of the thirty or so people that showed up. Gambit walked up to them, "You're up," He gestured for them to follow him, they got up and walked onto the arena floor, fresh blood spilt onto the sand, the crowd roared as they stepped onto the field, they all had their sand colored cloaks on and hoods up, "This is the last group for this season," Geist called out silencing the crowds, "Unfortunetly we ran out of pack leaders, so instead they get to fight a," a gate opened up and a Barroth was pulled onto the field. "The mighty Barroth!" The Barroth pulled on his chains, standing to his full height, making the Felynes holding him let go of the chains, Barroth lowered his head and charged at the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Barroth Crash

The Barroth pulled on his chains, standing to his full height, making the Felynes holding him let go of the chains, Barroth lowered his head and charged at the group. Nakkura side stepped pulling out her bow and launching an arrow at the neck, Orugoru pulled his duel swords out and rolled out of the way, Masayoshi stepped backwards lashing at it with his long sword, Gantoretto pulled her great sword in front of her blocking the great charge. She was pushed back, her feet digging into the sand, Masayoshi lashed out again on the Barroth's right leg, forming an X shape in his upper leg. Orugoru spun his swords so they were now facing in a forward grip, lashing out on the Barroth. Nakkura unleashed a rain of arrows on top of the Barroth, angrily he turned around, and roared, making everyone lose grips on their weapons and clinch their ears shut. Barroth lowered his head again and charged at Nakkura determined to hit her. Masayoshi ran to the sideline and found a shock trap, Barroth hit Nakkura sending her flying through the air. "Nakkura!" They shouted in unison, running back Masayoshi activated the trap and threw it at Barroth, landing underneath it and activated, stunning the Barroth. "Orugoru, give me a hand!" Gantoretto yelled, running towards her brother, he nodded, sheathing his swords he made a cup with his hands, she stepped in his foot, and he launched her into the air. Gantoretto landed on the paralyzed Barroth, blade sliding easily into the back of its neck and protruding from the other side. The crowd erupted, three Felynes ran in with a cart. Pulling Nakkura onto it, and running out of the arena. The Barroth fell face first into the bloodied sand. On the sidelines Nakkura stirred awake as the Felynes waved different herbs in her face. Stumbling to her friends, they waved in unison. The group stood there triumphantly, as more hunters and other students gathered around them. "Congratulations are in order, all of you have done fairly well. As such we will place you with individual hunters and you will learn, the next time you come here it will be for you're full hunters license!" Geist yelled out. The crowd grew more excited stamping their feet and yelling out loud.

"We need to conveince Shi to take us all." Masayoshi said, they were waiting for the results to come out. "But how do we do that?" Orugoru asked.

"Just ask nicely, maybe he'll be nice." Shi said sneaking up on them. "Shi!" They all said, shocked at once.

"They all agree, letting you guys split up would be to troublesome, so I stepped up and took the responibility. Oh you should know that another experienced hunter will be joining us as well." The 'pupils' high-fived each other.

"Actually, the experienced hunter would be me." A tall blonde walked into the area. "My name is Heather, codename Hethen, I am not a real hunter, more of a trainer." Hethen shot out. "I didn't know the circus was in town." Shi spat at her. They glared at each other coldly. "So, kids give me your names and codenames, girls first."

Nakkura spoke first, "Nakkura, Knuckle."

"Gantoretto, Wave"

"Orugoru, Crash"

"Masayoshi, Yoshi"

"Thats boring Masa, why don't you use something cool?" Gantoretto asked.

"I like Yoshi." Hethen said before walking away, "Be at the northern gate tommorow at ten. Training begins then and not a second later." She walked out the door and let it slam itself shut. "Don't worry about it, she warms up about, ten thousand years after you meet her." Shi said nonchalantly.

Ten o clock rolled around and Hethen stood there at the northern gate alone. "Shi!" She mumbled angrily under her breath. She stalked the training ground watching Shi, and the Pupils, as they came to call themselves.

* * *

Five chapters and not even a "this sucks" or "awesome job" i feel lonley...


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Training Session.

"Nakkura, pull the arrow to you're cheek, aim, and the release." Shi explained while doing it. The others were sitting around some weight sets laughing at her miss the targets. An arrow flew and landed in between Orugoru's legs. "I didn't say there were breaks, did I." The group got back to lifting the weights. Gantoretto had a long pole with a weight attached to the end of it, Orugoru and Masayoshi sat there swinging shorter rods that had weights attached to both ends. Hethen stepped out from her hiding spot, "Shi, what is this?"

"This would be training," he unleashed another arrow, exampling how it was done.

"I said at ten!"

"Yeah, and we agreed to meet here at nine. Not our problem if you can't be here on time." Nakkura unleashed an arrow that stuck in the target.

"I got it!"

"Good now do it again, while I have a nice little chat..." Shi walked over to Hethen. "Hethen, these kids like me more than you. There not going to listen to you on the first day without earning your trust first."

"I'll show you trust." She pulled out her sword; it was a little longer than a normal sword. She flipped it over twice before tossing it at the target, the blade flipped over and doubled in length before striking the target. "So your still a rebel, using illegal weapons."

"Its not illegal if no one turns it in."

"Why does it seem like they go way back?" Orugoru asked walking over to Nakkura. "Who knows, maybe they dated once."

"They don't need to know my weapons are illegal. It's not like I kill monsters illegally."

"They certainly did something together."

"Under zero circumstances are they to know what these weapons are!"

The Pupils gathered together "I think its time for a real life example." Masayoshi said, directed towards their teachers. " He's right, lets go to the guild." Shi said staring Hethen down.

The six of them walked into the guild it was small compared to the size of the colloseum, but it was still big. A young girl wearing a yellow dress was standing behind a counter. "This is called a Guildie, there all related somehow..." Shi explained. "Well hello there, Shi, Hethen, how may I help you?"

"We need an easy mission for these four, Kiiro." Hethen said, "We will tag along as support." She continued.

"Well the farmer needs some fish for his Qurupeco." She flipped through some more pages in her book, "Theres also a pack of bullfango that needs to be dealt with."

"That one!" Orugoru said quickly. Shi nodded his head in agreement. "Okay then, she pulled out a paper wrote some things down and handed it off to Shi. "So filling out the paperwork, the boring part of the job. It's pretty easy when you get used to it. First you start with names, so theres, Yoshi, Knuckle, Wave, and Crash. After that the last four digits in your hunter number. I don't need to know it just write it down." He pushed the paper off onto them. They scribbled down the 16 numbers and handed it back. "Thats it, for now. Tommorow we go deal with the bullfango pack, so get ready, we leave at dawn."

"D...D...Dawn? As in, when the sun gets up dawn?" Shi nodded his head. "Hey they aren't complaining." He pointed off to the Pupils who started to walk out the door. "They are still young. You could say in the middle of night and they would be there!" Hethen complained, "Why do we have to meet up so early?"

"Its in the mountains, and I want to get there before noon." He started walking off. "Shi, that doesn't answer my question!" Hethen complained following him out.


End file.
